


the types of love

by demi_god



Series: steo + [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human!Theo, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles, and season 6, eight types of love, hunter!Theo, references to season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_god/pseuds/demi_god
Summary: "I appreciate that you did this," he says. He doesn't know how many times he's expressed his gratitude this evening and meant it. He finishes wistfully. "Even though we're not friends." They could've been. Scott is lucky to have him as a best friend.He's nodding off when he hears Stiles's reply."It doesn't matter if I'm not your friend," Stiles tells him in the darkness, voice a little rough. "You are to me."
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: steo + [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the types of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted first on Tumblr in fragments, but I'm putting it up here as a oneshot. This is not beta'd so warning on mistakes. Additionally, there are also references to canon events with multiple time jumps in between.

**i. philia**

_affectionate love: a love that runs deep in true friendships. The love without romantic attraction and occurs between friends or family members. (catalyst: mind)_

~.~

Climbing up a tree to get to someone's window is not only a TV drama situation. It's a very real-life thing because Theo is doing it right now. He considered the throwing-pebbles-on-window scene, but he only wants to get the attention of one person who is preferably not the Sheriff.

So, he scales the branches with his backpack and skateboard slung on his back. It takes him longer than he wishes, but it's not as bad as he assumed. He's done rock climbing with his sister but not for leisure. Their parents shoved them to do different activities, so they could find hobbies and something they'll be good at that are not the stupid ones they're interested in doing - skating in Theo's case. At least, his body pain is now worth it.

He reaches the window and peers inside the darkened room. It's not entirely dim because the harsh light from the computer is gleaming, and Stiles is perched on his chair, reading from the screen. Theo's not the only one up past his bedtime. He raps twice, softly, but it still startles Stiles. 

The boy, wide-eyed, whips his head to the source of the noise. He looks shocked first, then angry, then confused. He shots to his feet and lifts the glass open to admit Theo. The boy pokes his head outside to check the empty street for nosy neighbors and then turns to him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks, whispering.

Theo sets his bag and board on the floor. He gestures on the bed, "Can I sit?" he pants, exhausted. After getting off the bus, he skated the rest of the way to the Stilinskis.

Stiles waves a hand that Theo translates as permission, so he lowers himself and sighs when he settles on the mattress. Stiles is still waiting expectantly.

Now that his adrenaline is waning, he looks at Stiles and doesn't feel so sure anymore. What _is_ he doing there? At the time, it felt like the wisest decision, but now, facing this boy he doesn't even talk to at school, the whole circumstance comes off as odd and unexpected.

He hesitates, but he's so tired he can't go out and then go to Josh's. Why didn't he think of Josh, his _actual_ friend, in the first place? So, he opts for some truth. "I just need a place to stay the night."

"Okay," Stiles frowns. "But why?"

Theo reaches for his backpack again and motions to stand. Stiles quickly halts him with flailing hands. "Woah, _woah_. I'm not throwing you out. I'm just surprised, you know?"

Theo eases and lets the bag drop again. He sighs, "I know this is unusual. It's just," he searches for a logical explanation. There isn't one. "This is the first place that came to mind."

Stiles only nods and doesn't push the question. They stay like that for a moment, Theo sitting and averting his eyes, while the other boy stands, studying him. Finally, Stiles straightens. "Well, do you want some hot chocolate?"

Five minutes later, Stiles comes back from the kitchen with a steaming mug of chocolate. He lowers it on the nightstand carefully, but a few still managed to spill. He pulls his desk chair and sits down, facing Theo.

Theo takes a tentative sip, "Thanks," he places it back on the ring of stain on the table. "Do you usually have hot chocolate at the ready?"

"Nah, I just had one myself before you came," Stiles shrugs, looking down at the floor. He bites his lip before adding, "I have a hard time sleeping. Mom usually makes them for me, but she's at the hospital, so." He trails off, fingers playing with the loose threads of the fabric of his worn chair.

Theo's heard about it. The Sheriff's wife is in the hospital, so he had to bring his son to the police station the entire summer. She's been there for a while. That's why he sees Stiles when officers bring him in whenever he causes trouble in the town.

At first, Theo complained about his unceasing chattering. There's a reason why they don't mingle at school, but Stiles chose to ignore that and insisted on talking off Theo's ears the first few times he got escorted. He never ran out of things to say, so the next few times he caused trouble and landed his ass in the Sheriff's office, he grudgingly conceded defeat and listened as the boy prattled continuously. Theo even grunted in response sometimes. A few times, the McCall kid was also around, and those were when Stiles talked less to him and more to his friend. Theo still listened, though.

The last time, a deputy herded him in for starting a fight in the grocery and destroying a few products. His head was down, waiting for his parents to collect him and give him another lecture on his disgusting behavior. The door of the office opened, Theo expecting to see the contempt in his mother's face, but it was Stiles that came through. He handed Theo a glazed donut and smirked, "The shiner on Jackson's face," he giggled. "was _precious_. I say, he deserved it. He has to get down from his high horse, sometimes."

Theo stared at the space Stiles vacated when the boy quickly went back out and laughed.

So, it's most likely why he's here.

He finds himself admitting: "I ran away."

Stiles raises an eyebrow and glances at the heap on his floor. "I figured."

"They want us to move," Theo resumes. He doesn't know where this urge to tell Stiles is coming from, but it feels good. It feels right to talk for once. "My parents got promoted to an office on the East Coast, and they want us to move there. I had a shouting match with them and Tara, so I just ran."

Stiles nods, "I think I understand. But they'll be worried about you,"

Theo snorts derisively, "They won't. They hate me for being a _delinquent_."

"If they hate you, they wouldn't have come to get you from the station every time." Stiles reasons.

"It's 'cause they'd look bad if they left me,"

Stiles shrugs, "Maybe. But they're still your family."

Theo shakes his head and dips his head down. "If you're going to rat me out to the Sheriff, at least, give me a running head start. I don't want to go to the East," he insists.

"So, what? You're just going to keep running?"

"If I have to,"

"Then, that means you're still _moving away_. The downside is: you'll be homeless." He points out. "Can you imagine where an eleven-year-old-"

"I'm twelve,"

"Homeless boy goes to survive?" He raises his hand and starts counting with his fingers. "One: a gang who sells drugs. Two: a gang that sells children. Three: a gang who _exploits_ children. Four-"

Theo interrupts, rolling his eyes. "There are many non-gang ways to survive,"

"That's the point!" Stiles's hands flail. "You're too young to resign on _getting by_. You can be living the time of your life wherever you're moving, but you won't experience it because you think your parents are doing this to spite you."

He scowls, pursing his lips.

"What I'm saying is, they're not always out to get you even though that's how it feels," Stiles gives him a soft look. "If my mom wants us to move to the North Pole, I'll pack in a second. As it is, she can't even get up the bed."

They're silent for a while. Theo hates that he drove Stiles to speak of his sick mother. Now, he looks unhappy. He's never seen Stiles sad before. He's always a ball of positive energy, and this makes Theo guilty. Much more, because he also sees his point.

"I'm sorry,"

Stiles looks up, "You don't have to say sorry. I like talking about my mom. It's only that nowadays when I do, people think I'm going to break down."

Silence settles between them again, but it's less awkward. Theo finishes the chocolate drink and thanks Stiles once more. Wordlessly, Stiles climbs onto the bed after shutting his computer on one side and lays on his back. Theo does the same, and they both stare at the ceiling of Stiles's room.

Theo breaks it first, "I'll go home in the morning."

He's not sure if Stiles heard it or if he's even still awake because he doesn't say anything for some time. Even so, Theo speaks again.

"I appreciate that you did this," he says. He doesn't know how many times he's expressed his gratitude this evening and _meant_ it. He finishes wistfully. "Even though we're not friends." They could've been. Scott is lucky to have him as a best friend.

He's nodding off when he hears Stiles's reply.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not your friend," Stiles tells him in the darkness, voice a little rough. "You are to me."

Theo smiles, the first one in a while, and closes his eyes.

~.~

**ii. storge**

_familiar love: a naturally occurring love rooted in parents and children, as well as best friends. It’s an infinite love built upon acceptance and deep emotional connection. (catalyst: memories)_

~.~

The next time Theo sees Stiles is five years later before the beginning of the senior year in Beacon Hills. They meet at an _inopportune_ moment.

On his way to the senior scribe, he tracks down a rogue mutant of some sort: a werewolf with glowing talons. It's not even a full day back, and he's already working. But he has expected these circumstances before deciding to come home. Even though the elder hunters didn't tell him things, he finds a way to get them. And he learns that Beacon Hills is just as swarmed by monsters as everywhere he's been.

What he doesn't expect is Stiles being in a pack of them.

"You broke these talons off a werewolf?" Deaton questions again, examining the said strange object with deep worried lines.

When the hybrid scampers to save his ass, Theo skeptically follows the group to the expert they said could help. Deaton is a veterinarian, but Theo right away notices that he's not ordinary although he's human - he's able to hold mountain ash. Just the fact that he didn't bat an eye to the glowing eyes is telling enough. It doesn't make the case any less jarring, however.

Theo keeps sending cautious glances to the group. He only knows three of them from before: Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. The other two girls are not familiar, but Theo knows they're shapeshifters. He's going against his training for not shooting all of them with wolfsbane right on the spot. But something stops him.

"You're a hunter?" It's Scott that asked.

Theo doesn't relax his pose, holding his weapon ready in case any of the creatures engage him. He doesn't trust the pack, but he can be civil. "Yes. I stand by our code: _We hunt that which hunts us_. I don't care if we used to have gym class together, Scott, I'm going to shoot you if you try anything funny."

There's a slightly offended look on his face, but otherwise, he only purses his lips and steps back in a sign of truce. "We're not your enemy,"

"You're one of Argents'?" Stiles's tone doesn't betray any ridicule.

He transfers his gaze to Stiles, but he doesn't train his weapon on him. "Yes. Gerard and Chris, but I haven't seen or heard from either of them in a couple of years." Theo observes as they exchange glances with each other. "I bet you've acquainted with them."

Scott nods slowly, slightly dipping his head to the side. "The Argents are scattered, Theo. A lot has happened."

And by a lot, it means Theo's life as a hunter expired even before it started. He left the care of Gerard's relatives, who still think of him as some rugrat the old hunter took pity on, to live with him and Chris to make use of the laborious training he's been subjected to for years.

That line of hunters doesn't even exist now. Gerard is in some nursing home, Victoria has pierced herself with her knife, Kate has become a monster, and Chris is in Mexico with the Calaveras to hunt his rabid sister down. No wonder the rest of the clan don't talk about it: Gerard's family has fallen.

He came home for nothing.

But maybe not entirely.

He looks up the same tree he climbed up five years ago. He's much better at it now.

When he reaches the open window, his heart almost leaps out of his chest to see Stiles waiting for him. His face is blank, but there's a faint hint of amusement on his lips.

When Theo is inside, he asks. "How did you know?"

"I heard you,"

" _Heard_ me? I've been stealthy."

"Not so much," he steps closer, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "What are you doing here?"

Theo's hit with a sense of deja vu at the question. "I want to ask you something," with the reunion they had earlier, Theo thinks it's better to go straight to his reason for coming. "Scott's an alpha werewolf. Kira is a kitsune, Malia a were-coyote, and Lydia's a banshee." He gathered those from listening on to snippets of their conversation.

Stiles confirms with a simple nod. Theo finds it strange how Stiles doesn't look like the same festive boy he was five years ago and how he seems to talk significantly less.

"I didn't ask you earlier because," Theo delays and searches for words. He only finishes with: "Because I wouldn't know what to say."

Now, Stiles shows curiosity. "Ask me what?"

Theo looks at Stiles's eyes, trying to see if he can expose anything just by them. But they're the same brown ones from before.

"Are you like them?" His question is loud in the quiet of the room.

Stiles doesn't immediately respond. He stares back at Theo, calculating the situation. His prolonged silence already answers him, but Theo still sucks in a shaky breath when warm brown eyes flash icy blue.

The room is still for a period. Then, with a little of the jeer Theo expected to hear earlier, Stiles drawls in a perfectly level voice. "Are you going to hunt me, _hunter_?"

Theo can't look away from his eyes. He should, shouldn't he? Stiles is one of them - a monster. And yet.

He doesn't see a monster. He sees the young boy who opened his windows for Theo, gave him hot chocolate, talked about his dying mother, and called him a friend that night.

"Does it still hold?" _that friendship_ doesn't get spoken aloud, but even without elaborating, Stiles understands it. Their minds may be revisiting the same memory.

"I should be asking you that. I have claws," Stiles curls his lips wryly.

Theo shrugs and replies equally, "And I have a training on how to _trim_ those claws."

Stiles takes a minute to say anything, but when he does, his expression isn't as stoic.

"Then it holds,"

~.~

**iii. ludus**

_playful love: is the flirtatious love commonly found in the beginning stages of a relationship. (catalyst: emotion)_

~.~

"Hey," Malia says, shouldering her backpack. "I have to go."

Theo looks up from the book he scans. Malia's forehead is creased with lines as she waves a hand to Stiles's sleeping figure on the table across from his seat. Theo bobs his head, "Yeah, I'll tell him."

She nods and hurries out of the library. It's late, and they're with the last few still puttering around. The pack and Theo have been in the library almost every vacant period between classes. Except for Lydia, because she's still in the hospital after the encounter with the werewolf-kanima. They're looking into helpful information about a Chimera, and Stiles falls asleep while at it.

Theo glances down at the boy and can't help but give a soft smile. He's still a little in disbelief that Stiles is a werewolf, much more that he has blue eyes. From what the Argent hunters have taught him, shapeshifters with that eye color indicate that they have taken an innocent life and has become tainted deep inside. When he looks at Stiles, he doesn't see someone capable of hurting anybody. Then again, a lot has happened that none of them seem to want to discuss. They look like a strong group externally, but in the short time Theo's been around, he can tell that they're not as honest with each other. Theo wants to know, but he can't force them to divulge secrets they'd rather bury - especially not Stiles. 

He does learn that Stiles lost his mother shortly after Theo's family left Beacon Hills. And Theo, well, he understands losing people. It fucks you up even if it's not apparent on the outside - _still water runs deep._

Theo hears murmurs downstairs and peeks to see the other students filtering out. They're officially the only ones left, and it's close to 11:00.

"Stiles," he nudges the boy in his shoulder. Stiles's immediate reaction is to jerk hard and whip his head with a snarl, his eyes glowing blue. When he sees it's Theo, he recoils.

Stiles's face pinches in embarrassment, and he hurries to apologize. "Sorry, I didn't," he covers his face with his hands and rubs, exhaling. "Fuck, sorry," he looks up again, looking like he's about to beat himself up with a stick. "I'm just a little on edge with all the," he pauses and flings his arms on the open Bestiary, then finishes with the loudest exasperated sigh.

"Hey," Theo smiles to dissipate his worry. "It's fine. We're all at our wit's end."

"I shouldn't have flashed my eyes, Theo," He points shamefully. "What if it wasn't you?"

"But it was, so." 

Stiles's response is to wearily sag in his seat and rub his eyes with the heels of his hands. Theo closes the Bestiary for him and stands. "Come on, let's get some rest."

Stiles nods and gathers his items into his bag, posture, and expression still taut.

"Stop brooding," Theo attempts to ease his nerves again. "I admit it looks hot on you, but it can also get you wrinkles."

Stiles falters from his packing and turns to Theo, mouth ajar, caught off guard, "You think I'm hot when I frown?"

"You got me," Theo zips his bag and replies casually, as he swings it on one shoulder. "I think you're hot _all the time_."

Theo's straight face pulls a little tug on the corners of Stiles's lips. He plays along, "Well, relax on the compliment, Theo. Next thing you know, you're dating a werewolf."

" _The Hunter and the Werewolf_ ," Theo announces with a slanting smile. "The next classic tale of star-crossed lovers."

It makes Stiles chuckle, but his look is faraway and pensive. He murmurs in thought, "We can't have another of that tragedy, can we?"

Theo scoffs, "Please. You and me against Shakespeare. The dude doesn't stand a chance."

Theo counts it as a success that he coaxes another soft laugh from Stiles, even if the sad look on his face lingers.

***

Theo hears the conflict before he sees it. He rushes to open his trunk and grabs the crossbow he finds there and runs back inside the school. Stiles and Theo's cars are in different areas, so they separated after checking out of the library. Now, he seems to be retracing his steps back to it as he follows the sound of fighting.

When he finally reaches the library, he pushes open the door and comes face-to-face with a silver-eyed wendigo with teeth appearing from different parts of his body. The creature bares sets of sharp teeth and launches.

The mutant is powerful, as they have just ironically read from the additional entries of the Bestiary:

_These vicious supernatural creatures were an unwelcome discovery among the native people of the new world. They are known to have an uncontrollable appetite for human flesh which leads them to kill despite any better judgment they might process._

_Sneaky creatures, Wendigos can maintain a human appearance while hiding multiple fanged teeth (similar to Kanimas) behind their lips. However, when in their true form, Wendigos’ eyes shimmer with a white glow._

_While there may be a tactical strike known to kill these supernatural cannibals among the tribes who have been most affected by Wendigos, it is yet unknown to us._

He chucks Theo's weapon before he can shoot and tosses him down on the floor. He snags his silver knife but doesn't get a chance to strike. Suddenly, Stiles springs from the second floor, growling as his claws slash the wendigo's back.

The creature howls in pain and smacks Stiles backward. The boy hits some scaffolding for interior construction, and metal bars fall from it. It all happens too fast, but then suddenly over.

Stiles manages to grapple for one of the bars and impales the wendigo with it. Soon, blood and mercury flood the library floor.

***

He's in Stiles's bed, watching as the boy writes and scrubs at his plexiglass crime board. 

_Donovan is not dead - walked out._

_Donovan is dead._

_Someone took the body._

Stiles looks conflicted. His hands keep wringing, and he's sweating excessively. He glares at the words as if doing that will straighten his confusion.

Theo is confused, too. As Donovan, the wendigo bled out, Theo takes Stiles back to his jeep. The boy hesitated, but he dialed 911 and reported the body. The officers in the area were quick to check, but the radio came back with a 653 - a prank call.

They went back as soon as the police were gone. And indeed, the library stands clean of any evidence of the struggle.

Theo isn't surprised when Stiles slams the eraser on the board in his frustration. He allows Stiles the space to let his anger out.

Later, when Stiles has calmed down, they lay face-to-face on their sides in the same bed Stiles called him a friend five years ago. It's not premeditated, but they maneuver themselves in their current position like it's only natural to do so.

"We'll figure this out," Theo speaks first.

Stiles only become more miserable. He says in a soft, downhearted voice, "I will lose my best friend,"

"You won't. It's self-defense."

"Not when I have the capacity to restrain," Stiles sounds bitter. "I'm a damn werewolf, Theo. And now a murderer again."

Theo frowns at his words, " _We'll figure this out_." he repeats, slowly, in insistence. Stiles has just referred to the reason his eyes are blue, but Theo doesn't think it's the time. Tonight, they evaded death. It's only a necessity to fight for their lives. _We hunt that which hunts us_.

Stiles eventually drowses off, exhaustion winning over, and Theo can't help but reach out to smooth the lines in his face. He mutters in the quiet of the night, "We already defied William tonight, Stiles."

Stiles's reply is a gentle puff of breath.

"We won't be a tragedy," he promises. "We already have too much of that.

But, not us."

~•~

**iv. eros**

_romantic love: is a primal love that comes as a natural instinct for most people. It’s a passionate love displayed through physical affection. (catalyst: body)_

~.~

Stiles has killed for Theo, so it only seems reasonable to return the favor.

When Stiles lost himself in a hallucination about his mother, he hadn't seen the cable-chewing chimera coming. It was a good thing that Theo followed Stiles and Lydia to the hospital. He launched a silver dagger straight through to the mutant's throat without hesitation, not aiming to disable but to straight-up exterminate. _We hunt that which hunts us._

Now, they're both killers.

But they're alive, and that's what matters more. These monsters are collateral damage to the cause.

They're sitting in Stiles's Jeep, waiting for whoever's robbing the corpses of the dead chimeras to show up for Josh's body. It was effortless to lie to Scott that the Dread Doctors were responsible for Josh's murder like the first ones. Stiles is still obviously ambivalent, but even he knows it's the best option for them at the moment. 

"Do you think I'm evil because I killed Josh?" Theo asks him to break the silence surrounding them. They haven't spoken since the incident at the hospital roof-top.

Stiles quirks a brow, "Do you think _I'm_ evil because I killed Donovan?" he returns equally.

"You know I don't,"

Stiles tilts his head, facing Theo semi-sideway, smiling a little. "Then why the hell would I think that about you?"

Theo shrugs, "You've just been quiet."

Stiles sighs, tired. His grip on the steering handle tightening briefly. "I'm contemplating what to do next. I know Scott, and he can be black and white with his righteousness."

 _We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save._ Theo heard that, too.

Theo smirks, lightening up the rigidness in the car. "Then, it's your duty as the son of the Sheriff to introduce Scott to justifiable homicide."

Stiles chuckles, but only half-hearted.

"Whatever happens," Theo says after another moment. "I'll look out for you." he reaches to cover one of Stiles's hands with his. 

The werewolf blinks in surprise at their touching hands but doesn't pull away. Instead, Stiles rears to meet Theo's eyes.

"You got me, Stiles."

Stiles stares, eyes finding their way to Theo's lips more than once. Slowly, he moves his hand palm-up and closes his fingers around Theo's. 

"And _you_ got me."

***

The stealer of the bodies arrives shortly after, but they didn't get the chance to find out its identity. It came to them in fiery fists - _literally_ \- and upturns the Jeep with them inside it.

Stiles tries to intercept, but the flaming creature quickly overpowers him. Theo lay helplessly on the gravel, sputtering from smoke inhalation; both of them splattered with blood.

Needless to mention: their plan failed miserably.

***

Theo drives them to Stiles's house since the Sheriff works the night shift, putting double the effort into the chimera cases. They have to use Theo's truck, as Stiles's vehicle lay hapless in front of the animal clinic, waiting until the morning for towing.

Theo is, once again, in Stiles's bed, sitting in his grimy clothes, with Stiles wiping the dried blood on his face with a washcloth. He insists, so Theo sits quietly, observing every twitch of his face as he concentrates on his task. The gesture is pleasantly affectionate, and Theo revels in it.

When Stiles's thumb brushes his mouth on a downward stroke, Theo catches the finger between his lips. Fortuitously, Stiles's attention draws to their point of intimate connection. With Stiles's eyes enraptured, Theo braves a tiny lick on the skin.

Stiles's eyes darken, and Theo knows he is in the same state.

They watch each other's eyes, non-verbally communicating the meaning and consequence of what's about to happen. Throwing all caution to the wind, Theo sucks the finger entirely and lets primal instinct do the rest.

Theo's not in love, but as he watches Stiles's eyes bleed to blue in his diminishing control, claws digging and ripping in his mattress, completely surrendering to ~~the pleasure of~~ Theo ~~'s thrusts~~ , he supposes he might not be far from it.

And as they cover each other with the intoxicating smell of sex and satisfaction and cry their release in the damp air of Stiles's room, Theo thinks he might even be crashing headlong to it.

~•~

**v. mania**

_obsessive love: an obsessive love towards a partner. It leads to unwanted jealousy or possessiveness — known as codependency. Most cases of obsessive love are found in couples with an imbalance of love towards each other. (catalyst: survival instinct)_

~.~

Scott's pack has broken apart.

Liam tries to kill Scott when he refuses to bite his dying chimera girlfriend. Malia is searching for her mother, the Desert Wolf. Lydia is in Eichen House. Kira is trying to fix herself and the fox spirit inside her. Stiles confesses about killing Donovan, and Scott doesn't believe it's for self-defense. Then, his father gets attacked by one of the failed experiments and almost dies.

They're all dealing with different problems, and Theo sticks with Stiles through everything. He knows they've entered into a relationship at quite a stressful time, but he believes they'll rise above it.

He can't say the same thing about Stiles.

"You called _Derek Hale_?" he can't help the aversion curling in his lips as he enters Stiles's bedroom unannounced. 

Stiles rubs at his face, the screen of his computer bathing him in severe radiation. "Not now, Theo, please."

He can't stop the raging jealousy he feels, however. "You told me you used to have feelings for him," 

" _Used to_ , yes," Stiles says through gritted teeth, losing patience. He rotates his desk chair to face Theo. "How did you even know about that? And besides, it's not like he's coming home because I called." Stiles sounds bitter, and it only sparks Theo's anger more.

"Chris told me," 

Chris Argent came back to Beacon Hills a few days ago when, probably out of desperation and lack of pack, Scott called him for help. He immediately takes Theo to his wing, and just tonight, he mentions Derek Hale contacting him before Scott, hoping he could check Stiles for him. Stiles had called him about Donovan, but the former Hale alpha had to take care of matters with his younger sister and the still elusive Kate Argent, that he was unable to drive back to Beacon Hills just yet.

Stiles looks drained; there are shadows under his eyes. He sighs heavily, " _Please_ , Theo. Let's talk about this some other time - or better yet, never again, because it's _nothing_. We have a literal beast on our plate right now. I can't deal with anything else."

Theo wants to argue, but the pleading look on Stiles's eyes makes him concede. 

He's not dropping the subject, though, and they both know it.

***

Reluctantly, Scott's pack regroups again to fight the enemy they will later recognize as _The Beast of Gevaudan_. 

Theo comes with Chris to collect Gerard. He is appalled at the condition of the old hunter when he sees the black goo that keeps on spitting out from his facial orifices. Chris then presents the yellow wolfsbane that can heal Gerard of the poisoning he suffered from ingesting the poisonous purple flower while he took the werewolf bite from Derek Hale.

Gerard knows about The Beast and explains to them that while there were a lot of descriptions of it, their forefathers passed on the knowledge that the body was oil-black, solid but shapeless at the same time; a shadow pretending to be real. As far as the legend goes, the only weapon proved effective against it was a simple spear wielded by a young woman, The Maid of Gevaudan.

The two elder hunters quickly integrate Theo into their hunter team and even let him come with them as they scour the tunnels where there was a sighting of the monster. They end up finding dead bodies presumably killed by the giant werewolf and reporting it to both Melissa and the Sheriff.

"Stiles," Theo sighs when the call goes straight to voicemail. They haven't spoken in days what with everything happening. They've yet to find out the teenage chimera hosting the monster. "Call me."

He whips around to his eavesdropper.

"You've been distracted by the Stilinski boy, Theo," Gerard appears from the shadows, the tone of his voice suspicious and chastising. He adds in afterthought, "I've always thought he'd eventually fall to the temptation of the bite, but never him surviving it."

Theo feels the need to defend Stiles, "He's stronger than anyone gives him credit for."

Gerard smiles, but it's not the kind variety. "It's not a good idea, Theo. You can sweep anyone else to their feet, but not the kind we exist to eliminate."

He frowns and points out, "We're working together," 

"Only because we have a bigger common enemy." Gerard picks a knife from the tools table. "Take it out, and we're back on opposing sides."

"But," Theo tries to reason, licking his lips. "We don't have to be."

" _We hunt,_ ” Gerard enunciates in emphasis. “ _that which hunts us._ "

"Yes, I know. But Stiles is not hunting us."

"Not _yet_ ," Gerard slams the pointed end of the blade to the table, and the weapon sticks, vibrating on impact. The old hunter wanders back to the dimness, but he turns to Theo with a cutting smile. "Besides, the boy is infatuated with someone else, and unless you become Derek Hale - a sad excuse of a werewolf - then you don't stand a chance."

Theo's fists clench as his stomach sinks. Gerard glances down at them in amusement.

"But we both know who should be on top of the food chain, and it's not those vile creatures, Theo."

***

The Beast of Gevaudan was defeated by the first hunter, an ancestor of the Argents, with a steel pike forged in wolfsbane, mountain ash, and Marie-Jeanne Valet's blood under the light of the full moon. 

Naturally, the same pike melted into a cane that one of the Dread Doctors, the Surgeon, possesses is what defeats Sebastien Valet this time, as well. 

In the end, like the mural in the Dread Doctors’ lair, The Beast and the Hellhound combat for dominance. The inflamed harbinger of death and body stealer turns out to be one of the deputies, Jordan Parrish. The Dread Doctors have resurrected the Beast of Gevaudan as a precaution to a hellhound's omen but ends up murdered by the very creature they brought back to life. Gerard loses the cane to Scott in a double-cross by him and Chris, and Scott gives up the weapon to Parrish for a final stab on the beast.

What Theo doesn't understand is why Deucalion is there and why Scott is on his side.

He forgets about the beast and Mason, its teenage chimera host, and the hellhound when he zeros in on Scott's _ally_. Deucalion of the Alpha Pack - the same Deucalion that killed his sister.

"What's he doing here?" Theo yells, voice echoing in the tunnel. His blood is boiling at the sight of the werewolf. "Most importantly, why is nobody killing him?"

Gerard sneers, angry about the deception of his son to take the side of a werewolf. "He's an associate of Scott."

Theo's face twists in utter disbelief, "What?" He transfers his glare to Scott. "How can you be allies? You're a True Alpha, right; you turn your nose up on people who commit murder - even your own _best friend_? Well, Deucalion is a mass murderer with no conscience and no right to live!"

Deucalion, the audacity of the evil dog, speaks with indifference. "I don't remember killing you."

Theo's face reddens in rage, "No, but you killed my sister."

He launches to attack the alpha, but Scott and Stiles are swift to block him. Scott, he understands, but Stiles? He looks at him in betrayal.

_"He killed my sister!"_

Something passes in Stiles's face, but before he can say anything, Chris is pulling him to Gerard.

"Theo, we'll talk about it later."

He can't believe his eyes and his ears right now. There's nothing to discuss; Deucalion needs to pay for the innocent lives he took to form his pack of alphas. He didn't only kill betas; he killed sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, brothers, _sisters_.

Gerard takes him, loathing in his feature. He shakes his head, "They've lost their minds," he spats disdainfully. "We'll not share the same stupidity, Theo. Let's go."

Gerard turns and walks away, spitting for show. Pure, unadulterated fury overcomes Theo that even when Stiles gives him an imploring look, he doesn't even think twice when he follows the old hunter out.

_Besides, the boy is infatuated with someone else, and unless you become Derek Hale, a sad excuse of a werewolf, then you don't stand a chance._

_But we both know who should be on top of the food chain, and it's not those vile creatures, Theo._

_No_ , Theo thinks, heart surging with deep-rooted hatred that influenced him to become a hunter in the first place, _not those vile creatures._

~•~

**vi. philautia**

_self-love: a healthy form of love where you recognize your self-worth and don’t ignore your personal needs. It begins with acknowledging your responsibility for your well-being. (catalyst: soul)_

~.~

_“All friendly feelings for others are an extension of a man’s feelings for himself.” - Aristotle_

~•~

Gerard wages war against the supernaturals of Beacon Hills.

_"Everything's a lesson, every moment with me. And if there's one thing you learn today, it's this: the best way to build an army is through fear."_

He's taken new hunters, civilians of the town, and trains them, gives them weapons, and encourages them to attack. 

They left town shortly after the case against the Beast of Gevaudan, and Theo went willingly. In his anger, it was easy to convince him to cut off communication from anybody in Beacon Hills, even Chris, but most especially Stiles.

It was as good as a break-up, Theo leaving with not a single word or intention to leave one. All he knew was, they'd somehow pardoned Deucalion. Theo would never do so in his lifetime.

So he helped Gerard gather Argent hunters that still believed in him, seek their assistance to get supplies and ammunition, and trained himself for the day he would fight Deucalion.

Theo had missed a lot in their absence. Gerard had kept pieces of information to himself mostly, but on _particular_ subjects, he elected to share. Like when the omen of the Hellhound did come to pass - the _Wild Hunt_ \- and almost eradicated Beacon Hills from reality. They'd managed to derail the Hunt with minimal casualties, but still, Gerard had laughed in mockery as he narrated.

Prom also happened, and graduation after that.

Stiles left for a pre-FBI program in Quantico, Virginia. And then he assisted in a field operation to save Derek Hale. 

And they hadn't talked since the night he left.

But then, Gerard called it time to come home and reclaim Beacon Hills. His newest protege, Tamora Monroe, is a BHHS guidance counselor and a victim of the Beast fiasco, making her an effortless convert.

More and more joined them - scared civilians, who wanted to drive the supernaturals away from their town and safety; until it was more extermination than banishment. 

They killed Brett and Lori. Theo knew these people, and they weren't the friendliest, but he knew they were far from dangerous.

"I don't know what we're doing anymore," Theo complains to the old hunter when he learns about another supernatural death: a student from the high school who's never hurt a fly once. "I want to hunt down _one_ werewolf who's responsible for the massacre of many. Not some teenager who hasn't done anything but be!"

"And that's the point," Gerard drawls, not looking away from the handgun he's polishing. "They _shouldn't_ exist."

Theo grits his teeth, "We have a code. And it doesn't say destroy everyone, but those who have taken advantage of their enhancements. Monsters like _Deucalion_."

"You forget," his eyes only flicker up for a brief moment. "Your sister's murderer is now a friend of Scott."

"Scott's stupid, not dangerous."

At this, Gerard lifts his eyes and levels him with a disappointed stare. "You know what's more dangerous than a smart person choosing an ally? A _dumb_ one, choosing an ally. They often trust the wrong, deadly ones."

He opens his mouth to respond, but Monroe cuts him off. She's been eavesdropping, and it makes Theo hate her even more. "Make up your mind, Theo," she says, leaning against a table and regarding him with distaste. "It's either you're with us, or you're not. Soft ones don't have a place in here."

He's vibrating inside with rage at her implication, "I want revenge," he intones with weight in his words, because he does. He wants to see Deucalion dead. 

"Then _get_ revenge," Monroe curls her lips. "Whatever it takes. It is not a selective program, boy, it's _all or nothing_."

***

Since the day Gerard took him in, the hunter's code had imbued to his brain like a brand: _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. He had promised to learn all that he needed to and be what a hunter should be. So that one day, he'd come face-to-face with the one werewolf he'd give the world to kill and attain that vengeance he coveted. Gerard promised him that.

But what they're doing right now is not standing by that code anymore. Killing innocents - they're no better than the monsters.

But he can't give up his chance of retribution. He owes Tara this.

***

It doesn't go to voicemail as he expects. The familiar voice of Stiles picks up from the other side, and Theo gets tongue-tied.

They haven't spoken in months. Theo doesn't even know what to say. He has assumed Stiles has changed his number or won't even take the call at all. But now, they're here, suspended in this moment of uncertainty.

"Theo," Stiles's tone is not hostile but surprised. He can't blame him. Even Theo is surprised with himself for braving the call.

"Stiles," he doesn't mean to croak, but his voice breaks just a little for even having this chance of familiarity again.

Neither of them speaks for a while, just listening to each other's breathing. At least, that's what Theo's doing. Stiles could be with his pack, tracking the call right now, but he doesn't care.

Finally, Stiles inhales and exhales in loud puffs, "Theo, what's happening?" his voice strains with disappointment. "Why are you doing this?"

"I haven't killed anybody,"

"No," he sighs tiredly. "You - the _hunters_. What do you hope to achieve by getting rid of us? Beacon Hills is still a _beacon_ of supernaturals, and they will keep coming and will intend to inflict pain. We're not the enemy here, Theo."

"Stiles, I don't even know anymore," Theo rubs his face with his free hand, weariness infusing in his voice. "Deucalion is with you, and _he's_ an enemy."

Stiles doesn't answer that. He only breathes unevenly on the line. 

Theo hesitates, doesn't want to speak out loud of the memories haunting him for years. But this is Stiles. If there's one person who can urge the words out of him, it's Stiles. Whether he's the bubbly, happy-go-lucky human boy or the tainted-soul werewolf he is now.

"Tara got turned," the words whoosh out of him, puncturing his chest as they go. "She voluntarily got bitten and became a member of a pack. She told me, but I was powerless to stop her. She wanted the power that came with it. And then Deucalion waltzed in with his pack of alphas. Tara told me they were dangerous because they mean harm and that her alpha was worried. It was for a good reason because not even a week later, they massacred her entire pack. They removed my sister's heart from her chest and dropped it on our doorstep."

There's silence for a period, then Stiles says. "I killed Allison. That's why my eyes are blue."

Theo doesn't expect the confession. He's stunned.

"Everyone tells me," his voice hitches, then he swallows. "That it's an accident. Even Allison looked at me in the eyes before dying and told me it was not my fault. Maybe it wasn't, but I bore the guilt all the same. It took something away from me."

Theo closes his eyes, "So, you understand why I have to do this."

"I understand that you think this is your obligation to Tara," Stiles carefully says. "But this is genocide, not justice."

Theo huffed out shakily, forcing back the frustration wetting in his eyes. 

"Theo," Stiles says again, much softer this time. "Your sister's death took something away from you, too. But you can gradually gain it back by doing what your heart knows is right."

"I don't even know where to begin," Theo laughs without humor.

"Maybe by forgiving yourself,"

After a long while, Theo finally asks in a small, doubtful voice. "Did you love me?"

Stiles doesn't reply immediately, but when he does, it's with honesty. "I would've,"

Despite the truth, Theo feels better as he ends the call.

***

He dreams of Tara, but she's not trying to claw his heart out from his chest any longer. She's trying to give him one.

~•~

**vii. agape**

_sefless love: is the highest level of love to offer. It’s given without any expectations of receiving anything in return. Offering Agape is a decision to spread love in any circumstances — including destructive situations. (catalyst: spirit)_

~.~

Theo follows Monroe out of the car. They've caught Scott's pack - him, Malia, Lydia, Peter, and Deucalion - off-guard, so they take cover behind concrete columns and steel barriers as the _"new hunters"_ pour out of the vehicles and storm the supernaturals with shots.

Theo is one of them, but his gun is only loaded to fire on one of them. He squeezes the trigger immediately as his sight lands on the monster: Deucalion. The first bullet burrows into his skin, and the next one, and the next, until there's nothing to discharge.

But then other allies arrive. Stiles's jeep mows down one of the hunters, and Derek Hale leaps to attack. The distraction gives the others a chance to retaliate as well, so the hunters retreat to their vehicles to flee.

But only after Theo finds Stiles's eyes amidst the chaos. It's not anger or disgust that he discovers in the blues when they trail from Deucalion's predisposed figure to Theo's hoisted weapon, but acceptance of his choice - of his judgment.

As they drive away, Gerard's voice comes into the radio. He's not speaking to the hunters, but Scott and the pack.

_"Blood and destruction shall be so in use,_

_And dreadful objects so familiar,_

_That mothers shall but smile when they behold_

_Their infants quartered with the hands of war;_

_All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:_

_And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,_

_With Ate by his side come hot from hell,_

_Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice-"_

" **[Cry 'Havoc!,' and let slip the dogs of war](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sparknotes.com%2Fnofear%2Fshakespeare%2Fjuliuscaesar%2Fpage_122%2F&t=NWRmMjhlNDIzZmZhMjYxMThlNTczZGE3OTNjYTk0NDU0YjQ3OWMyOSxiNjJlYjc0NWEyYTNmNDBkODg0ZDllNjlmYmI3ZDg4N2QyZGQ5MmI1&ts=1605083402)** **,** " another voice finishes before the hunter can utter them.

"Ah," Gerard sounds amused and leering. "Welcome back, Derek Hale. I see you came home after all. Are you happy, Scott? I orchestrated your reunion."

A casual, but rigid voice replies with, "Join us so I can thank you personally."

Gerard revels at the tightness he hears from Scott's voice. "Oh, but I have other visitors from London here, Scott."

A pained cry follows Gerard's statement. There's a cussing, and then a hissed voice speaking from the background. _"I'm going to shove that taser up your old man's ass."_ Gerard only chuckles and proceeds to declare that contrary to his army's strategic positioning, Scott's is spread thin.

Gerard's final words before cutting off are,

"The dogs of war are coming for you all."

***

Eventually, the scales weigh to Gerard's favor.

Jordan Parrish, the hellhound, is trapped in Eichen House. The hunters lock up Agent McCall of the FBI during an interception. Liam, Scott's beta, Corey, and Mason are all stranded in the hospital with hunters surrounding them. The _visitors_ from London that Gerard mentions, Jackson Whittemore and his werewolf beau, are unsuccessfully rescued by Lydia and Stiles. Now, instead of two, there are four of them inside Gerard's secret prison.

He refuses to share with Theo why it's so concealed. He finds out anyway, and what he sees almost steals all the air from him.

A half dozen stocky hunters guard it, but Theo manages to disarm and knock them out. Theo quivers with fury at Gerard's blatant display of mistrust on him when he's supposed to be his protege, but he can't blame the man for it, either. After all, he struck his people to access Gerard's forbidden room.

There's a number combination needed to open the steel door, but Theo only peeks from the small, rectangular, glass viewing pane to know why Theo's not allowed into it.

It's a supernatural trap - but mostly, a werewolf trap. Lydia seems well but visibly weary, while the three werewolves with her are in much worse condition. They're beaten up, bloody and grimy, with no opportunity to heal. There's the lethal yellow wolfsbane contaminating their open wounds. They're deteriorating rapidly.

Stiles is _dying_ inside.

But it's not only Stiles that prompts him to his decision. It's also Brett, Lori, the unnamed innocent boy in BHHS, Scott whom he thinks is still naive, the brave composure of Lydia, and even Derek Hale with electric eyes that flash similarly as Stiles's. 

Theo has had enough with _Deucalion_ , his overwhelming _guilt_ , and this _needless_ war.

***

It takes a while, but he finds the combination to open the door to the room that's also known as Gerard's supernatural torture chamber.

The three shapeshifters are unconscious by the time the steel door hisses open. Lydia is weakly swatting at the choker around her neck, barring her voice. 

Theo does quick work in untying them. They're groggy but finally responsive to Theo's harried urging for them to get themselves together again. He reaches Stiles, and the boy's lips are purpling, barely breathing.

Theo's heart drops to his feet and seals his resolve.

As he gives instructions to the others for the flight, Stiles blearily opens his eyes.

"Theo," Stiles rasps out, barely audible. His head lolls to the sides as Jackson and Ethan hold him upright for their escape. "Gerard's not - he's not gonna forgive you."

Despite himself - the turmoil, their predicament - Theo steps toward him and takes his face gently between his hands. For a moment, everything else didn't matter; his world shrinks down to the palm of his hands.

He peers up to Stiles's eyes through his long eyelashes and tells him with an honesty that jars even himself. All of what used to fear Theo concludes to a single statement. 

"I'm not sorry,"

***

And even when there's a loud ringing in his ears following a shot that squares him down - when Stiles and all others are long gone - _he's not sorry_.

~•~

**viii. pragma**

_enduring love: a unique bonded love that matures over many years. It's an everlasting love between a couple that chooses to put equal effort into their relationship. (catalyst: etheric/subconscious)_

~.~

The door pulls open before Theo reaches to knock. Stiles is on the other side, wide-eyed and in disbelief. So, this is why Sheriff Stilinski insists on having his package dropped at home instead of in the station. Theo has suspected - hoped, is the right word - but to see him in actuality is something else.

It's been another five years, almost six, since that night when the hunters lost to the war they started - when Gerard lost in the war  _ he _ started. 

It turned out, Derek Hale did track down Kate Argent successfully, and Chris recruited her help to bring down their father's supremacist views. She had not disappointed, was all Theo knew. When he woke up in the hospital after being shot, Gerard was dead, Kate was gone, the war was over, and Chris was his guardian again.

They left town shortly after Theo's recovery. He hadn't said goodbye to Stiles, but he knew from Chris that the boy was saved from the wolfsbane poisoning and was going back to Virginia to his training.

Chris is still traveling as part of the arms-dealing industry, but Theo has settled back in Beacon Hills just eight months prior. And all those times passed without a word exchanged between them. But Theo's feelings didn't need words to survive.

Stiles gapes at him attractively - there's almost nothing that he does that's not charming to Theo. Stiles has developed physically - all for the best, not that he needs more. It must be from his FBI training. Sheriff Stilinski has been enthusiastic in volunteering tidbits of information about Stiles when they cross paths for the past months since he's been back, enough not to be suspicious, so Theo knows he is now a consultant for the FBI. They scored by hiring Stiles; he's brilliant and supernatural.

"Hi, Stiles," Theo breaks the silence first, even though his mouth has gone dry at the initial astonishment.

Stiles also finds his voice, slowly recovering from the unexpectedness of their position, "Hey. I thought I smelled you, so." He trails off and blushes when he realizes his admittance of still being familiar with Theo's scent. Stiles manages to quickly divert by opening the door wider to let Theo inside. But something inside Theo already stirs awake, rekindling with bright fire.

Inside, they stand facing each other with a considerable distance between them. Stiles clears his throat, averting his sight down on the bag in Theo's hand. "Is that dad's-?" 

"Yeah," Theo blanks out momentarily, then nods rapidly. He internally cringes that he's practically forgotten why he's at the Stilinski residence in the first place. He passes the bag to Stiles's outstretched hand. "It's his Taekwondo gear," Theo offers to cover his previous lapse. "He's finally giving it a try."

Stiles's forehead crinkles in curiosity. "You're the," he halts and swings his hand vaguely in Theo's direction without continuing his question. Well, some things never change. 

The familiarity makes Theo smile. He slips his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, "Yes. I teach the Taekwondo classes in the new Beacon Hills' gym."

Stiles nods, looking amazed. The reaction spurs Theo.

"I'm an instructor to some of your dad's deputies," Theo proceeds, and Stiles's brows shot up, attention rapt on every word. "And then in my spare time, I hang out with kids at the half-pipe to practice with them. I'm always a skater boy at heart." 

Theo finds it effortlessly pouring out from his mouth. It feels so good to gush. He's not some businessperson with inflated bank accounts or a high-paying, white-collar professional, but he's happy with what he's done. And telling Stiles about it makes it an even more remarkable achievement considering the hell they've been.

"My father had pushed me to Taekwondo when I was a kid," He wasn't interested, but Theo was good even then. "And then it became part of my PTSD rehab program. I've won some awards in a few competitions, and now, I enjoy teaching it."

A look of reverence and pride fills Stiles's eyes. He does not interrupt.

"I have an apartment," Theo chatters on. It's probably the most words he said in less than five minutes in his whole life. "Chris comes to visit when he passes through town doing business deals, but he calls me constantly. Chris cares for me, Stiles. I don't even know if I deserve it. I also," Theo licks his lips, swallowing. "I've reconciled with my parents."

At this, Stiles gasps. "Theo," he breathes out, genuinely elated at the discovery. "Wow."

Theo echoes the sentiment, chest filling. He laughs softly, "Yes,  _ wow _ ." He shifts in his feet, nodding to Stiles. "You?"

"Well," Stiles says through an exhale, contemplating his words. "I work in the Bureau in San Francisco. And um," he seems to hesitate, but he adds a little nervously. "I'm in town for a couple of weeks."

"San Fran," Theo mutters thoughtfully. "Not  _ that _ far."

Stiles shakes his head, eyes level on him. "Seven hours on wheels,"

Theo nods and shrugs casually. "I've driven farther."

It induces a beaming, but coy, smile from Stiles. "My dad will be happy if I visit more often."

They stand there, gauging each other's expressions, in comfortable silence, before Theo, with a wild fluttering in his chest, clears his throat. He points to the door over his shoulder with a thumb, "I should probably go. I have an afternoon class in thirty minutes."

A flicker of disappointment passes Stiles's face, but he shakes it off quickly. "Yeah, yeah, um," he sighs shakily and rubs at the back of his neck, unsure. His skepticism of letting their moment go prompts Theo to say the next thing - the thread he's been hanging onto for years. Stiles blows again, "It's nice-"

"You said you would've," Theo blurts, his breath catching. "Five years ago?"

_ Did you love me? _

_ I would've. _

It doesn't even take more than a second for Stiles to recognize his meaning. It seems they're walking in the same memory lane once again. Stiles nods.

Theo echoes a question he's asked Stiles years before. It feels like a lifetime ago when he'd only learned Stiles had become a werewolf. It felt like a forbidden acquaintanceship then, between a hunter and the hunted -  _ the next classic tale of star-crossed lovers _ . They had once been something doomed to fail - a tragedy waiting to happen. It's so much more now.

"Does it still stand?" His tone is as hopeful as the first time he asked it.

And like years prior, Stiles shrugs and replies almost playfully, but the emotion in his eyes betrays the front. "I should ask you that. I still have claws,"

"And fangs, and blue eyes," Theo adds. "And I wanted it when I shouldn't, and I still want it today. I guess I'll always want all of it - all of you."

Stiles closes his eyes, breathing through his nose. When he opens them, his eyes are flashing their most beautiful blue.

"It stands, Theo," he grins like there's no other answer to it. "All this time."

~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://voidstilesplease.tumblr.com/) :) Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
